List of film awards
This is a list of groups, organizations, and festivals that recognize achievements in cinema, usually by awarding various prizes. The awards sometimes also have popular unofficial names (such as the 'Oscar' for Hollywood's Academy Awards), which are mentioned if applicable. Many awards are simply identified by the name of the group presenting the award. Awards have been divided into four major categories: critics' awards, voted on (usually annually) by a group of critics; festival awards, awards presented to the best film shown in a particular film festival; industry awards, which are selected by professionals working in some branch of the movie industry; and audience awards, which are voted by the general public. Critics' awards International * FIPRESCI (Fédération Internationale de la Presse Cinématographique) or International Film Critics Award given by the International Federation of Film Critics at various film festivals * International Online Film Critics' Poll (IOFCP) * UK Film Festival, Best International Short Film * International Public Health Film Competition Argentina * Argentine Academy of Cinematography Arts and Sciences Awards * Argentine Film Critics Association Awards * Clarín Awards * Konex Award Australia * AACTA Awards (AACTA) * Australian Film Critics Association (AFCA) * AWGIE Awards (AWG) * Film Critics Circle of Australia (FCCA) Bangladesh * National Film Awards (Bangladesh) * Meril Prothom Alo Awards Belgium * Belgian Film Critics Association (UCC) Brazil * Grande Prêmio do Cinema Brasileiro * Festival de Gramado Canada * Toronto Film Critics Association (TFCA) - Link * Vancouver Film Critics Circle (VFCC) - Link * Canadian Screen Awards Denmark * Bodil Awards from Danish Film Critics Association * Lauritzen Award * Robert Awards from Danish Film Academy France * Etoiles du Parisien * French Syndicate of Cinema Critics * Globes de Cristal Award * Louis Delluc Prize Lebanon * The Lebanese Cinema Movie Guide Awards Germany * German Film Critics Association Awards Hong Kong * Hong Kong Film Awards * Hong Kong Film Critics Society Awards India * Anandalok Award * Apsara Film & Television Producers Guild Awards * Asianet Film Awards * Bengal Film Journalists' Association Awards * BIG Star Entertainment Awards * CineMAA Awards * Dadasaheb Phalke Award * Filmfare Awards * Filmfare Awards East * Filmfare Awards South * Filmfare Short Film Awards * Global Indian Film Awards * Golden Kela Awards * International Indian Film Academy Awards * Karnataka State Film Award * Kerala State Film Awards * Mathrubhumi Film Awards * National Film Awards (Directorate of Film Festivals) * Nandi Awards * Odisha State Film Awards * Prag Cine Awards * Rajasthan Film Festival * Screen Awards * South Indian International Movie Awards * Stardust Awards * Times of India Film Awards * Tamil Nadu State Film Awards * Vijay Awards * Zee Cine Awards * RED FM Tulu Film Awards Internet * Online Film Critics Society * GoldSpirit Awards - Soundtracks and film music * Webby Awards Ireland * Dublin Film Critics' Circle * Irish Film & Television Academy Israel * Ophir Awards Pakistan * ARY Film Awards * Hum Awards * Lux Style Awards * Nigar Awards * Pakistan Media Awards Philippines * Gawad Urian Awards of Manunuri ng Pelikulang Pilipino (Filipino Film Critics) * Young Critics Circle Awards Portugal * Golden Globes (Portugal) Mexico * Ariel Award * Diosas de Plata South Korea * Korean Association of Film Critics Awards * Busan Film Critics Awards Spain * Goya Awards * Premios Feroz * Gaudí Awards Turkey * SIYAD Awards of Turkish Film Critics Association (SİYAD) * International Antalya Film Festival (Uluslararası Antalya Film Festivali - Altın Portakal) * International Istanbul Film Festival (Uluslararası İstanbul Film Festivali) * Flying Broom International Women's Film Festival (Uçan Süpürge Kadın Filmleri Festivali) * International Adana Golden Boll Film Festival (Adana Altın Koza Film Festivali) * International Adana Film Festival (Uluslararası Adana Film Festivali) * Istanbul Animation Festival (İstanbul Animasyon Festivali) United Kingdom * BAFTA Awards * National Film Awards UK * Evening Standard British Film Awards * London Film Critics Circle * National Movie Awards - first one aired September 29, 2007, on ITV United States * Alliance of Women Film Journalists * American Film Institute (AFI) * Austin Film Critics Association (AFCA) * Boston Society of Film Critics (BSFC) * Broadcast Film Critics Association (BFCA) * Chicago Film Critics Association (CFCA) * Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association (DFWFCA) * Detroit Film Critics Society * Florida Film Critics Circle (FFCC) * Georgia Film Critics Association (GFCA) * Golden Raspberry Awards (a.k.a. the Razzies) * Gotham Awards * Houston Film Critics Society (HFCS) * Los Angeles Film Critics Association (LAFCA) * Maverick Movie Awards (MMA) * National Society of Film Critics (NSFC) * National Board of Review (NBR) * New York Film Critics Circle (NYFCC) * New York Film Critics Online (NYFCO) * Nollywood and African Film Critics Awards (NAFCA) * Online Film Critics Society Awards (OFCS) * Political Film Society (PFS) * San Diego Film Awards (SDFA) * San Diego Film Critics Society (SDFCS) * San Francisco Film Critics Circle (SFFCC) * Seattle Film Critics Society (SFCS) * St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association (SLGFCA) * Village Voice Film Poll * NYU Tisch School of the Arts Wasserman Award * Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association - (WAFCA) * X-Rated Critics Organization (XRCO) Heart-On Awards Uruguay * Uruguayan Film Critics Association Awards 2001 Significant Festival awards As of 1998, The Variety Guide to Film Festivals states that "the Triple Crown of international competitive festivals" are Cannes, Venice and Berlin. Argentina * Buenos Aires International Festival of Independent Cinema * Mar del Plata Film Festival Armenia * Golden Apricot Yerevan International Film Festival Bangladesh * Dhaka International Film Festival ** Rainbow Award (covering all segments) Belgium * Flanders International Film Festival Ghent Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevo Film Festival ** Heart of Sarajevo Brazil * Grande Prêmio do Cinema Brasileiro * São Paulo International Film Festival Burkina Faso * Panafrican Film and Television Festival of Ouagadougou (FESPACO) Canada * Montreal World Film Festival * Toronto International Film Festival Croatia * Motovun Film Festival * ZagrebDox Czech Republic * Karlovy Vary International Film Festival ** Crystal Globe (best picture) ** Special Jury Prize Egypt * Cairo International Film Festival France * Cannes International Film Festival ** Palme d'Or (best picture) ** Grand Prize (best picture runner up) ** Jury Prize ** Prize Un Certain Regard ** Caméra d'Or (best first picture) ** François Chalais Prize ** Trophée Chopard ** Vulcan Award Germany * Berlin International Film Festival ** Golden Bear (best picture) ** Silver Bear (jury grand prize, director, actor and actress) * Findling Award Greece * International Thessaloniki Film Festival ** Golden Alexander (best picture) * Mykonos Biennale ** Golden Pelican Award (The Petros) Hungary * Hungarian Film and TV Awards India * International Film Festival of India ** Golden Peacock (best picture) * International Film Festival of Kerala ** Golden Crow Pheasant * Mumbai International Film Festival ** Golden Conch (best fiction and best documentary) Iran * Fajr International Film Festival Italy * Venice International Film Festival ** Golden Lion (best picture) ** Coppa Volpi (best actor and actress) * Rome Film Festival Morocco * International Film Festival of Marrakech Netherlands * Cinekid Festival * Film by the Sea * Netherlands Film Festival * Rembrandt Award * SCENECS International Debut Film Festival * ShortCutz Amsterdam Nigeria * Africa International Film Festival (AFRIFF) Norway * Norwegian International Film Festival ** Amanda (various categories) * Tromsø International Film Festival Pakistan * Kara Film Festival Poland * Gdynia Film Festival * Polish Film Academy * International Film Festival of the Art of Cinematography CAMERIMAGE Portugal * Fantasporto Philippines * Cinemanila International Film Festival * Cinemalaya Philippine Independent Film Festival * Cinema One Originals Film Festival * Metro Manila Film Festival Russia * Moscow International Film Festival Spain * San Sebastián International Film Festival * Sitges International Fantastic Film Festival of Catalonia Sweden * Göteborg Film Festival * Stockholm International Film Festival Switzerland * Locarno International Film Festival * Neuchâtel International Fantastic Film Festival Turkey * Adana International Film Festival * Antalya Film Festival * Istanbul Animation Festival * Istanbul International Film Festival Ukraine * Odesa International Film Festival United Kingdom * BFI London Film Festival * Sheffield Doc/Fest * UK Film Festival United States * Chicago International Film Festival * Sundance Film Festival * Hawaii International Film Festival * Seattle International Film Festival ** Golden Space Needle (best picture) * Slamdance Film Festival Industry awards Argentina * Argentine Academy of Cinematography Arts and Sciences Awards Australia * AACTA Awards (replaced the Australian Film Institute Awards) * AWGIE Awards * TV Week Logie Awards Bangladesh * Meril Prothom Alo Awards Belgium * Joseph Plateau Awards * Magritte Awards Canada * Academy of Canadian Cinema and Television ** Canadian Screen Awards (since 2012) ** (since 2012) ** Genie Awards (till 2012) ** Prix Gemeaux (till 2012) * Canadian Society of Cinematographers * Feminist Porn Awards * Jutra Awards China * Golden Rooster Awards Denmark * Danish Film Academy - Robert Award Europe * European Film Academy ** European Film Awards (formerly the Felix) Finland * Jussi Awards France * César Awards * Lumières Award * Prix Jean Vigo * Prix Lumière * Prix Romy Schneider * Prix Suzanne Bianchetti * René Clair Award Germany * Bayerischer Filmpreis * Bogey Awards * Deutscher Filmpreis (German Film Awards) Hong Kong * Hong Kong Film Awards Ibero-America * Platino Awards India * Apsara Film & Television Producers Guild Awards * BIG Star Entertainment Awards * Filmfare Awards South * Filmfare Awards * IIFA Awards * Maharashtra State Film Awards for Marathi cinema * National Film Awards * Nandi Awards for Telugu cinema * Star Screen Awards * Stardust Awards * Zee Cine Awards Indonesia * Citra Awards * Indonesian Movie Awards International * International Documentary Association Awards * World Soundtrack Awards * World Stunt Awards Ireland * IFTA Film & Drama Awards Israel * Israeli Academy of Film and Television ** Ophir Awards Italy * David di Donatello Awards * Nastro d'Argento Awards Japan * Blue Ribbon Awards * Japan Academy Prize * Mainichi Film Awards Lithuania * Sidabrinė gervė Mexico * Ariel Award Nigeria * Africa Movie Academy Awards, popularly known as AMAA and the AMA Awards * Nollywood Movies Network ** Nollywood Movies Awards (NMA) * Best of Nollywood Awards (BON) Pakistan * Lux Style Awards * Hum Awards * ARY Film Awards Philippines * FAMAS Awards * Film Academy of the Philippines ** Luna Awards Poland * Polish Film Awards Portugal * Sophia Awards Romania * Gopo Awards Russia * Nika Award * Golden Eagle Award * Russian National Movie Awards South Africa * South African Film and Television Awards South Korea * Blue Dragon Film Awards * Buil Film Awards * Chunsa Film Art Awards * Director's Cut Awards * Grand Bell Awards * Baeksang Arts Awards * Wildflower Film Awards Spain * Gaudí Awards * Goya Awards Sweden * Guldbagge Awards Taiwan * Golden Horse Film Festival and Awards Thailand * Suphannahong National Film Awards Turkey * Yeşilçam Award United Kingdom * British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA) ** British Academy Film Awards * British Independent Film Awards United States * Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences ** Academy Awards, popularly known as the Oscars * Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films ** Saturn Awards * American Choreography Awards * American Cinema Editors Golden Reels * American Society of Cinematographers * Art Directors Guild * ASCAP (American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers) Film and Television Awards * AVN (Adult Video News) Awards ** GayVN Awards * BMI Film Music Awards * Costume Designers Guild * Critics' Choice Movie Awards * Directors Guild of America Awards - * Film Your Issue College Film Awards * Gotham Awards – Independent Feature Project * Hollywood Foreign Press Association ** Golden Globe Awards * Hollywood Makeup and Hairstylist Guild * The Hollywood Reporter Key Art Awards * Independent Spirit Awards * International Animated Film Society / ASIFA-Hollywood ** Annie Awards * International Press Academy ** Satellite Awards * NAACP ** Image Awards * Producers Guild of America Awards * Screen Actors Guild Awards * ShoWest/National Association of Theatre Owners Convention * Visual Effects Society Awards * Writers Guild of America, East & Writers Guild of America, West ** Writers Guild of America Award - Link * Young Artist Awards Vietnam * Golden Kite Prize Audience awards Canada * Constellation Awards International * YOBI.tv YobiFilm Award Bangladesh * Meril Prothom Alo Awards India * Filmfare Awards * Filmfare Awards South * Vijay Awards Nigeria * Africa Magic Viewers' Choice Awards Pakistan * Lux Style Awards Poland * Polish Academy Audience Award United Kingdom * Empire Awards * ITV ** National Film Awards UK **Audience Award for Most Popular Show (now retired) * Public Health Film Festival Audience Award * SHAFTA Awards United States * MTV Movie & TV Awards * Independent Lens Audience Award * Nickelodeon ** Kids' Choice Awards Includes both film and other media awards. * Fox ** Teen Choice Awards Includes both film and other media awards. * E! ** People's Choice Awards Includes both film and other media awards. Sources and references * IMDB search page for data on hundreds of awards and festivals See also * List of film festivals * Lists of films References Category:Lists Category:Lists of film awards